Ratchet, Bolt & Clank
by RobertMcVicar
Summary: AU. What if there is another Lombax in the universe apart from Ratchet? What if they meet and have adventures together? What if the discover that there are another Lombaxes out there in some part of the galaxy. Inspiration for the very last chapter (also known as Season 8) come from the fic Home written by Shell-Shocked-Ninja-TurtleGai
1. Chapter list

**Hello my dear readers and welcome to my new fic. This fic is completely AU from the R &C Universe. It will feature an OC that I have design. He is a Lombax, son of Alister Azimuth and his name is Bolt. If you don't like the name, you are free to suggest me with other names. **

**At last but no less important, English is not my maternal language, so don't hesitate to contact me if the grammar or the structure of a sentence doesn't make sense to you.**

 **I will not feature the spin-offs, also known as Secret Agent Clank, nor SIze Matters, because I have not played them and I prefered to stick to the "main" timeline.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither Ratchet, Clank or the whole universe of R &C. They belong to Insomniac Games Inc. **

**This is the chapter list that I have planned to create. Enjoy!**

 **(Season 1)**

 **Prologue. You are not alone in the universe, young Lombax**

 **Chapter 1. Big City and Meeting with a Sport Star**

 **Chapter 2. Fun in a Forest and BTS**

 **Chapter 3. Danger, Immortal Sharks ahead and "Hero" Course**

 **Chapter 4. Battle Planet, Poison Blarg and Flying Helmet**

 **Chapter 5. Relax at the Resort, Snow battle and Orbiting Oltanis**

 **Chapter 6. Exploring in storm, Clank's home and Gadgetron Evil Dummies Course**

 **Chapter 7. Saving Ratchet's home**

 **(Season 2)**

 **Chapter 1. New assigment**

 **Chapter 2. Swamp Dangers and Night at Maktar**

 **Chapter 3. Rescue Clank and Dangerous Races**

 **Chapter 4. T4Less Gathering and Galactical Venice**

 **Chapter 5. From Freezing to Heating**

 **Chapter 6. Discovering the Truth and The Hung… Megacorp Games**

 **Chapter 7. Convincing an old CEO**

 **Chapter 8. Prison Break and Love Rescue**

 **Chapter 9. Don't Hypnotize me**

 **Chapter 10. Megacorp HQ**

 **(Season 3)**

 **Chapter 1. Returning Home and Qwark-search**

 **Chapter 2. Phoenix and Presidential Rescue**

 **Chapter 3. Another season, another battle and Nefarious Evil Underwater Lair**

 **Chapter 4. Tyranilvania and Nefarious Evil Plan I**

 **Chapter 5-A. Mooning around and Return of the Immortal Sharks**

 **Chapter 5-B. Comic-Battle and Lights, Camera and Ambush**

 **Chapter 6. Video Clip Showdown and Space-port**

 **Chapter 7. Big City II: The Two Clanks? and Forensic Adventure**

 **Chapter 8. Qwark Chicken Lair and Phoenix Assault**

 **Chapter 9. Nefarious Evil Plan II**

 **(Season 4)**

 **Chapter 1. Kidnapping**

 **Chapter 2. Battle in a Graveyard and Crustacean Adventure**

 **Chapter 3. Going to Church and Ascending**

 **Chapter 4. Templing Around and Blargland again**

 **Chapter 5. Becoming a Crusader, LIghting a Belt and Toy Factory**

 **Chapter 6. Vindicator-Ship, Prison Break II: Robots Style, and Storming in a Battle**

 **Chapter 7. Liberating Yourself, Ghost Attack, and Last Emission**

 **(Season 5) in HD**

 **Chapter 1. Meeting Percy, Smuggler and JellyJelly**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Season 6) 1-hour special**

 **(Season 7)**

 **Chapter 1. Big Clock, Flint Fongoid-Obssessed,**

 **Chapter 2. Clocking again, Brain-ville and Exploring a Vullard Hole**

 **Chapter 3. Planet-Time Savour, Killing Bugs, Agora-Battle and Travel to the Past**

 **Chapter 4. Valkirie City, Nefartious Station I and Saving the Past**

 **Chapter 5. Battle of Time**

 **(AU from here (more))**

 **Chapter 1. Decision Making and Love Finding**

 **Chapter 2. Travel Dimensions Airlines**

 **Chapter 3. Infiltration**

 **Chapter 4. Meeting the Parents**


	2. Season I Prologue

**Prologue. You are not alone in the universe, young Lombax**

 **Hello everyone. I present you the first chapter of this fic. I want you to enjoy, relax and let your brain transport you to the story. If you are ready, let's begin the story.**

 **Disclaimer: from this chapter until the last one, I swear that i don't own Ratchet, Clank or the whole R &C Universe, as they are property of Insomniac Games Inc.**

(Kyzul Plateu, Planet Veldin, Solana Galaxy)

A young male with a feline appearence was repairing his ship. He wear green jeans, a harmess with a hexagon-shape in the back, along with a browh cap. His fur is yellow with dark brown strypes and has green eyes. He has a grey wrench along with protective gloves. He is finishing with the main engine of the ship and consult the last step of the manual.

"To start a ship, you will have to connect a robotic ignition system. Thank you for using the Gadgetron HelpDesk"

The Lombax named Ratchet sighed in exasperation and looks up in the sky to the Quaru Planet, wondering how h could obtain the piece he is missing.

(Robot Factory, Planet Quartu)

We find ourselves watching a robot factory chain producing robots non-stop. The main computer that oversees the process, make an error and produce a small robot with green optical sensors. He felt a bit dizzy for a few moments and the he took notice of an Infobot located in the other side of the circular room he is located. The Infobot opens and began emitting its message.

After watching the video, the robot decided to escape, because a security guard has detected him. He jumps into a ship located at the end of a pipe and takes off to the space.

(Space between Veldin and Quartu)

Our robotic friend has benn followed by three other ships commanded by Electroids. One of them managed to hit the ship and it began plummeling to the ground, to Veldin.

(Kyzul Plateau, Planet Veldin)

Ratchet was wondering with his Omniwrench between his hands when he saw a ship crashing nearby.

"What was that?" he said "Better explore it"

He then picks his wrench and his brand new Bomb Glove and began heading to the crash site. He encountered Horny Toads along the road. He threw a bomb to them, and when it hit, the toads had dissapeared and a handful of bolts appeared.

"Cool, you can never have a lack of money nowadays" he said happily.

The nearer he was from the site, more numbers of Electroids he fouind. He quickly defats them with his wrench and reached a bunch of fragments of a ship with some kind of robot in the ground. he picked it up and decided to return to his garage in order to finish with the ship

(Some minutes later)

While Ratchet was finishing the engine, the robot re-activate himself. The robot watch the Lombax with the wrench.

"You seem to be an expert with the wrench" he said scaring Ratchet, who fell from the crate he was standing.

"Thanks, I build this ship with it" he responded.

" I am in serach of someone who could be of assistance of saving the Sola System. Dis you know where I'll find that fellow?" the robot asked pointing to a poster of Captain Qwark in a nearby wall.

"He appears in the radio every week. Apart from him, I don't know anyone else. What do you mean to save the Solar System?" asked the Lombax.

"Look at this" the robot said, while letting the Infobot from before out of his radiator core.

(Novalis Infobot)

"The people in those planets are hosed! Well, I wish you luck trying to find him" Ratchet said

"Maybe you could help me. If you could take me to the coordinates loaded in the Infobot, I could find more information there" the robot answered

"Even if I wanted, I can't. I'm missing a crucial part of the ship"

The robot analysed the ship for a few seconds " A Robotic Ignition System" he said

"How you know that" Ratchet asks

"I am equipped with the last model of it. I can start every ship i want" the robot answered.

"So, you will start the ship and I take you to Novalis?" He asks while watching more ships loaded with Electroid landing. "Let's go"

(Some minutes after, Veldin's Orbit)

"Whoa, so that is the place I was stuck for now" said the Lombax excitedly.

"Please, return your limbs to the control, sir" the robot requested him.

"Oops, sorry. Ah, and you don't have to call me sir. Name's Ratchet"

"Nice to meet you, sir" the robot respond

"Do you have a name"

"My series number is B-54296..." but before he could end, a turbulence hihe ship and the robot crash, making a clank sound.

"I will call you Clank for short. Get ready, we are entering the orbit of Novalis"

(Tobruk Crater, Novalis Planet)

The ship of our heroes crash in a rock and they found themselves in a cliff overlooking the outskirts of a nearly destroyed city.

"Well, let's ask to the inhabitants about Drek's plan" Clank suggests.

"And we need to find a new ship" Ratchet adds "You can hop on my back. Coincidentally, i have a harness that have a hexagon-shape structure in the back, like the one you have" he suggested pointing to the back of Clank

"Let's tried" Clank said "It fits, thank you for suggesting this"

As they explore the surroundings, they arrive to a nearly broken bridge. Carefully, they cross it and arrived to a lawn, when a ship is landingguarded by three Birdbots. Having deal with those robots and Peckbots on the way there, Ratchet destroys them and take the bolts for future use in a Gadgetron Weapon that he had seen early in the morning.

The ship opens and a old man with moustache and glasses came from it. "Please don't hurt me. I will do anything you want. Take this Infobot, it is the last thing I possessed" he said with a tone of fear

Before Clank could speak, Rachet motioned him to be silent in order to watch the message.

(Kerwan Infobot)

"That man could have information about Qwark's whereabouts" Clank said

"Sir, could you lend us a ship?" Ratchet asks

" I don't have one left. Why you don't search for our mechanic. He could lend you a spare one" the mayor answered "He is currently with the Plumber in that building"

"Thank you for your help sir" the duo said.

(10 minutes after)

Our heroes were evading wheels and steong currents in order to reach their destination. In the way there, they found a pair of Golden Bolts, that could be spent to obtain new versions of some weapons.

When they arrived to their goal, they saw a blue humanoid man in a plumber outfit working on a pipe. But what surprised them the most is the young man that is helping him. He s a bit more taller than Ratchet, and they are virtually the same apart from the fur color (the stranger had white fur with deep red lines in some parts of it). He had yellow sclera and sapphire blue irises, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a silver wrench on the front. They also saw a black, double-ended wrench, with some blue bots along the length of it. The supposed Lombax was hovering with a strange kind of boots that appeared to be custom-made.

They were staring at them for a few seconds when the other Lombax noticed them.

"It's impossible! I couldn't imagine there is another Lombax in the galaxy apart fro me" the stranger said "I'm Bolt, Chief Mechanic of NovalisAnd who are you?"

After some minutes of introduction, the Plumber managed to take out an Infobot from the pipe.

"This blasted thing was the cause of the problem. Someone must have thrown it away" said the Plumber.

"Do you mind if we take it?" said Rachet.

"Give me 500 bolts and it's yours" he replied

"Deal"

The Plumber gave them the Infobot before saying "Look carefull behind your feet"

(Aridia Infobot)

"Isn't he Skidd McMarx, the hoverboard racer?" Bolt asked

"He seems to be in trouble. Let's try to help him" said Rachet

"But we need a ship in order to reach that planet. And we have also to travel to Kerwan" Clank added

"I have a ship that we can use. I said we because I'm joining you" Bolt said "I always had the dream to explore the galaxy"

They come to a landing platform, which was near a Gadgetron Vending Machine. Ratchet decided to buy ammunition for the Glove, and was going to buy another weapon when Bolt stopped him.

"I have some weapons with me that we could use. I store them in a special device i have developed for Gadgetron. Also I have this backpack, that serves me like a rocket to fly around the place" he expalined "You must have been wondering about my boots. They were find along with me when I was found in this planet nearly 20 years ago"

"I was found on Veldin around the same time as you" Ratchet said "How old are you..."

But before he could finished a big ship appeared (imagine the Hornet from Team Galaxy). It was black in color with a door in the back of the ship. Once they are inside it, and have taken their place (Clank in the right, Bolt in the middle and Ratchet on the left) they introduced the coordinates for Metropolis in Kerwan, specifically to the city sector that houses the Big Al's Roboshack

 **And cut! Here we have the prologue of the series. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. For more information related to cutscenes that doesn't feature the heroes, they aren't going to appear because the P.O.V. is centered in the trio. The backpack that Bolt carries on his back is a multi-purpose one. It will substitute Clank for him, allowing him to reach high places that normally are inaccessible.**

 **At last but no less important, this will have a bit of Qwark bashing, just like in the game. So for the Qwark lovers, please wait until we reached the Season 3, to see a non-Qwark bashing (almost)**


End file.
